Blossomfrost's story
by flameeye8596
Summary: I am blossomfur! In this series, find out how I have earned my name and scars.
1. Chapter 1

**Blossomfrost's story.**

I sat at the top of the the highest mountain, the one where I lived. I stared out over the land and looked at the steep fall from the edge I was sitting on. It was a land of snow and ice, and I was alone, as so I thought.

**Beginning of story. Please read!**

"Slow down Amberkit!" I mewed through my panting.

"Whatever, you just don't keep up!" my sister replied.

"I'm tired! Can we have a rest?" Skykit, my other sister, asked.

"Fine, let's have a rest." Amberkit mewed hastily.

"But it's your fault if we miss the first gathering of leafbare!" she added.

"Finally!" Skykit and I said together and collapsed in the frosty grass. I sat up again and realized I _did_ want to get to the gathering before it started.

"Ok, so let's rest for a few more seconds, and then let's get going again!" I suggested.

We rested and, like I said, got going again. We weren't allowed to go to the gathering, we weren't chosen to. But we always loved to go to them and see what was up with the clans since leafbare had just arrived. We trudged through the snow and I noticed that skykit was having trouble. She was the youngest after all. Now I knew why she wanted to stop running.

"Hey, pay attention to where you're walking! Some cat could see you!" amberkit whispered hotly at me. I didn't notice we were there, and early. I curled up in a ball to keep warm since it had started snowing. Just when I was a little comfortable, I heard the cry that meant the gathering had begun. 4 cats sat on top of a large rock. The first one from thunderclan began.

"The prey is getting scarce in thunderclan territory, but we have enough to support our clan. We have 2 new apprentices and 4 new warriors. We have brought the 6 cats with us. So if you see any cat new in the crowd, do not be harsh." The leader said.

"This is our chance!" amberkit gasped.

"Come on!" she added. I was confused at first, but remembered what the first cat had said. That if there was some cat new in the crowd, don't be harsh.

"I don't know about this." Whispered skykit.

"You'll live!" amberkit told her. We walked into the gathering; the full moon's light swallowing our pelts. A few cats stared at us, but didn't start anything. Until one of the cats on the rock came down to us.

"Who are they?" They asked questionably. The other cats on the rock murmured in agreement.

"It looks like rogues have decided to join our gathering!" said the questioning cat in a too loud voice.

"I knew this would happen!" whispered skykit behind me. All the cats came toward us, ready to battle. And all my sisters and I could do was stare in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"ATTACK!" the battle cry sent a chill through my spine. The cats on the rocks that once were amazing now turned into our worst nightmare. I heard skykit softly crying behind me. Amberkit still had a look of confidence on her face. The confidence quickly turned to fear. The cat that had revealed us leaped at amberkit who quickly dodged the blow. Another cat that must have been an apprentice aimed a blow at me. I tried to blow back, but I was too small to aim right. I backed up and ran to the safety of a bush. I watched the fighting as my sisters followed me into the small shelter. We didn't think a battle would start here, because starclan had made this a sacred place.

"STOP!" a voice sounded over the battling cats. Every cat looked up to the rocks where a flame colored cat stood.

"Have any of you realized that this battle at fourtrees has made starclan angry? Look at the sky!" every cat looked to the sky now; the moon was covered up by clouds. And the twinkling stars had vanished.

"Firestar's right." A thunderclan warrior spoke.

"The night of the full moon is the night of truce!" a riverclan warrior announced.

"We must welcome these cats. Have you all even noticed they are just kits?" The windclan leader spoke.

"Whatever." The shadowclan leader said bitterly.

"So, are you rogues, or part of a clan?" firestar continued. My sisters and I looked at each other, not knowing how to respond to the thunderclan leader's question.

"We… are, um rogues." At least I thought we were.

"What are your names?" now the thunderclan leader seemed to be interrogating us.

"I am amberkit; these are my sisters skykit and blossomkit." I heard cats whisper to each other, but what were they whispering about?

"They have clan names," the riverclan leader said to firestar.

"Why, how?" the windclan leader questioned.

"Trust me leopardstar, and you too Tallstar." Firestar told them.

"Who is your mother and father?" firestar was asking us questions again.

"I-I don't know." I told him. Firestar's face was suddenly full of surprise.

"The gathering is over." He told the cats. Then he turned to us.

"Go home." Our hearts sank as all the cats left. This night was a disaster. I looked to the sky, the moon was still covered. But silverpelt still glittered and shone.

_Please, I know it wasn't our job. But please, give us a chance!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blossomkit's P.O.V

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. I was just busy with the holidays going on and all. So anyway, I am making a longer story than usual! Get ready, cause here we go!**

I have no idea why, but I was angry with amberkit ever since the gathering. (Even though it was only a few days ago) My sisters and I went out hunting with our father, flamewhisker, and things didn't feel right.

While I was walking around, daydreaming about what it would be like to live in a clan, I stopped abruptly to hear rustling in the bush behind me. I knew I was alone because my father told me to separate from the group so I wouldn't be bothered by my sisters. I spun around to stand face to face with a riverclan warrior.

"Hi." He laughed as I stepped back in surprise.

"Um…hi." I managed to say out of all my confusion.

" Who are you? Why are you here, and how did you get here?" I added. Those were only 2 of the many questions I had stuck in my head.

"I'll tell you later, follow me!" he mewed rather loudly.

"Wait, follow you?" I questioned." I don't even know who you are! I only know that you're from riverclan!" he blushed. This made me even more confused than I already was.

"Just-well…you can trust me, ok?" the warrior said staring straight in to my eyes. The cat started to walk forward but I found myself frozen and blushing.

"Are you coming, or not?" He asked playfully. I ran up to the riverclan cat and stared at him for a moment, his amber eyes staring back in to my blue ones. I looked forward and asked, "Where are we going?" The grey warrior's expression turned back to normal.

"I…I'll explain on the way. Come on!" I ran through the trees with him. When we slowed our pace, he started to tell me the things I wanted to know.

"So, my name's stormfur," When I was about to tell him my name he just silenced me with a flick of his tail.

"I already know your name. I was AT that gathering and couldn't help but notice you and the other two cats when you walked in. you were blossomkit, right?" I nodded. I was also very surprised he knew so much about my sisters and I. of course, everything was revealed at the gathering.

"I…" he took a deep breath. "I'm taking you to the forest." Stormfur said quickly. I had a look of shock on my face.

"But… why?" I asked. "Why me, are you taking my sisters too?" He laughed at this.

"You are going to join riverclan." He explained to me. I was suddenly surprised and excited.

"I am?!" I squealed. He now had a worried look on his face.

"Maybe, you have to prove to them that you will stay loyal to the clan." Stormfur told me.

"Oh," he started to talk again. "I forgot to ask, how old are you?" _ugh. My age?_

"I'm 10 moons old." I answered. He told me he was the same age and we told each other about ourselves. When we finished laughing and talking, I realized it was almost sunhigh and we had to get a move on. We got going and I suddenly remembered what a long trip it was to the forest. I sighed and looked at the woods ahead of me.

"This is gonna be a looooong trip." Stormfur and I said together. _I don't know why, but I feel like I can_ _tell him anything. Maybe I-no, I can't. I CAN'T!_ I sighed again and stared in to his warm amber eyes.

Stormfur's P.O.V

"STORMFUR?!" Some cat was calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked around, worried that some cat was in trouble. I was on an empty moor with a grey sky.

"STORMFUR WHERE ARE YOU?!" This cat was a female, and she sounded desperate and hurt. It started raining and when I looked up, I realized it wasn't raining, it was snowing. The snow only fell in a single place, which was far away. I ran to it, which took forever.

"STORMFUR, I NEED YOU!" the voice made me cringe. I reached the small area where it snowed, but when I got there, the snow stopped falling. I gasped and looked at what was on the ground in front of me. The snow had fallen upon a she-cat with a white pelt and crystal blue eyes. She was crying and had cuts on her throat and belly. Her mouth had blood trickling out of it and her ear was torn. She turned her head to look at me with eyes that were filled with tears and, surprisingly, love.

"Stormfur, I'm sorry if I disappointed you." She whispered softly in between gasps of air. I suddenly realized I loved her too, but I didn't even know her. Wait. The memories came back to me. I remembered the gathering and the 3 cats that "intruded". Among them was the cat that was now dying in front of me, blossomkit. I gasped and looked down.

"Blossomkit, I'm sorry, you haven't disappointed me. I-I…"I trailed off. She weakly laughed and said, "My name isn't blossomkit anymore, remember? I-I'm…" Now she trailed off, but for a different reason. Her head fell back down and the glow in her eyes died.

"No...No." I whispered. I bent down closer to say something but she disappeared. I felt tears stream down my face as everything went black.

**WOW. Intense, I know.**

"Stormfur?" I felt excited when I heard my name only to find out it was my sister, feathertail, not blossomkit. I sighed and sat up to see feathertail smiling and staring at me.

"Come on, mousebrain, you're on the dawn patrol with me today!" My sister bounded off as I sat there sighing, trying to figure out what my dream meant. The images flashed through my mind and I knew I had to find blossomkit and save her.

"I will find you." I whispered. "And I will save you."


End file.
